Domestic Park Family (Chanbaek - Mpreg)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hidup berumah tangga dalam kesederhanaan, selalu diliputi tawa dan kebahagiaan berkat hadirnya Jackson sang putra. "Kalau yang menghamili Mama adalah Park Bogum, pasti wajah Njek akan jauh lebih tampan dan kita hidup kaya raya, Ma. Mama sih, salah pilih Park. Harusnya Park Bogum bukan Park Chanyeol." - Jackson / Read for more descriptions inside! / Domestic!AU
1. Bagian I

**Domestic Park Family (Chanbaek - Mpreg)**

_Descriptions:_

Berumah tangga lalu dikaruniai satu orang anak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalani kehidupan yang sederhana. Chanyeol adalah seorang pegawai kantoran swasta dibagian pemasaran, sedang terseok-seok mengejar promosi untuk bisa naik jabatan. Sementara Baekhyun menjalani perannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga biasa yang, ehem, sedikit galak dan kalap saat berburu diskon.

Putra mereka, Jackson, atau yang biasa dipanggil Njek sudah berusia 12 tahun--sedang dalam masa aktifnya menuju fase remaja. Terkadang nakalnya Njek sangat menyusahkan sang Mama. Dan Chanyeol itu laki-laki genit, ngomong-ngomong. Paling tidak bisa kalau lihat wanita cantik dan sialnya, sifatnya itu malah menurun ke Njek! Apakah Baekhyun satu-satunya manusia normal dikeluarga ini? Ah, tidak juga kok.

Mari intip kehidupan keluarga Park yang sederhana namun penuh tawa dan kebahagiaan.

x _**Daftar**__** Isi**_ x

\- Timbangan Mama

\- Kebobolan?!

\- Uang Jajan

\- Papa Mutasi Ke Jepang

\- Mama Bertambah Tinggi

\- Festival Olahraga

\- Si Pendek Pacarnya Jackson

\- Musim Panas Yang Sangat Panas

\- Mama Sembunyikan Dimana?!

\- Kita Harus Berhemat!

\- Mahasiswa Tampan Penyewa Kamar

\- Papa Naik Jabatan

\- Mama Yang Frustasi

\- Epilogue

xxx

x

xxx

**BAGIAN I**

_**\- Timbangan Mama -**_

"Uugghhh... Huuffhh..."

_Ya Tuhan, kenapa susah sekali?_

"Mmpph... Enngghhh..."

_Aduh... Bokongku... Rasanya seperti terbelah jadi dua._

"Sial!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahinya. Pagi-pagi begini sudah kesulitan buang air besar. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengamuk saja.

"Padahal aku sudah rajin makan salad."

Baekhyun bergumam lesu sambil menekan tombol "flush" pada toiletnya. Sudah setengah jam ia berjuang sendirian didalam sini, tapi hasilnya sungguh tidak memuaskan.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 6. Sudah waktunya ia bergegas menyiapkan sarapan dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah lainnya; membangunkan anak dan suami, mencuci piring, menyapu, juga melayani seluruh kebutuhan 2 laki-laki kesayangannya sampai siap mengantar kedepan pintu. Klasik. Beginilah keseharian seorang ibu rumah tangga seperti dirinya, mengulang semua pekerjaan dari nol setiap pagi dan kembali pada titik semula keesokan harinya. Inilah PR yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Setumpuk tugas akan selalu sedia menunggu untuk dikerjakan tanpa peduli dirinya sedang sakit atau bahkan kesulitan BAB seperti pagi ini. Baekhyun menghela nafas, keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas menuju dapur. Beberapa menit berselang rumah ini sudah dipenuhi oleh suara air yang mendidih dan hentakan pisau pada sayur-sayuran.

Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah sup tahu, telur gulung, kering kentang pedas manis dan sepiring salad khusus untuk sang Mama seorang. Baekhyun jadi tidak tega menyentuh nasi sekarang, takut perutnya mendadak terasa begah.

Selesai memasak, Baekhyun bergegas naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar utama dan juga kamar sang putra. Seperti biasa, membangunkan Jackson menjadi tantangan terbesar setiap harinya. Baekhyun sudah pernah mencoba hampir seluruh metode ekstrim untuk membangunkan si Park Junior. Mulai dari menyipratkan air, memukul-mukul panci disamping telinga Jackson, dan yang paling sering adalah mencium bibir sang anak sampai kehabisan nafas karena itu metode yang paling ampuh.

"Mama, tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku kan jadi mual..."

Jackson menggerutu ditempat tidurnya, terduduk dengan raut wajah yang tersiksa. Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas menanggapinya.

"Masa dicium Mama sendiri sampai mual begitu. Itu bukti cinta kasih Mama untukmu, Njek."

"Tapi Mama selalu merusak mimpi indahku. Njek kan sedang memimpikan Yoona SNSD. Masa pas buka mata malah disuguhi pemandangan tante-tante yang perutnya berlipat 3."

"APA KAU BILANG?! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT TANTE-TANTE, NJEK?! PERUT BERLIPAT KATAMU?! YAAKK! JANGAN KABUR DASAR ANAK NAKAL!!!"

Selalu saja, Jackson pandai mengambil langkah seribu sebelum tertangkap oleh sang Mama dan menerima amukannya. Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan kepala yang menggeleng-geleng. Tangannya sibuk mengucek mata. Tanpa perlu Baekhyun bangunkan, ia akan otomatis terbangun sendiri oleh suara keributan dari sang istri dan putra semata wayang mereka. Apalagi bau harum masakan juga langsung menuntunnya untuk pergi ke meja makan.

"Mandi dulu, baru boleh sarapan."

Chanyeol terkejut oleh suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Telur gulung pun jadi urung ia comot dari atas piring.

"Eh, Mama."

Baekhyun memicing ganas kearah suaminya yang tersenyum bodoh. Sebelum kena amukan juga, Chanyeol berlari kembali menaiki tangga dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selagi kedua lelakinya sibuk membersihkan diri, Baekhyun mengendap-endap mengeluarkan timbangan badan. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk melihat angka bobot tubuhnya sebelum dilihat oleh sang suami dan juga putra semata wayangnya.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau mereka sering menertawakan Baekhyun tiap kali ia mencoba mengecek timbangan. _"Eeciiieee... Mama gendutan nih ye~"_ Baekhyun bersumpah kalimat sialan itu seperti berputar-putar dikepalanya sekarang.

"Aku tidak gendut!"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya naik keatas timbangan, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum melirik ke angka digital yang ditampilkan.

_Please please please tetaplah diangka 65..._

"HAH?! 70?!"

_Ups!_

Baekhyun spontan membekap mulutnya yang lancang berteriak dengan kedua tangan. Melirik ke atas, untunglah kedua pria tak berperasaan itu belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyimpan kembali timbangan sialan itu ke kolong lemari. Benda itu pasti rusak. Sebaiknya ia pergi kerumah Kyungsoo hari ini untuk menumpang pakai timbangan milik sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu. Keputusan Baekhyun sudah bulat.

"Mama yakin cuma sarapan salad saja?"

Chanyeol akhirnya membuka obrolan. Sejak tadi ia sibuk melirik-lirik istrinya yang menyantap sepiring salad with tahini dressing dengan kurang bersemangat. Ia tahu betul Baekhyun itu sebenarnya kurang suka makanan sehat. Daging, telur, seafood, dan makanan tinggi protein lainnya adalah favorit sang istri.

"Iya, Pa. Kalian habiskan saja sarapannya. Tidak usah pedulikan Mama."

Susah BAB dan naiknya angka timbangan sudah cukup membuat Park Baekhyun jadi murung seharian. Ckckck...

"Mama pasti susah berak ya-mmffhh!"

"Ahahahaha... Njek hampir bersin didepan makanan. Bahaya kan, Ma."

"Mmpph! Hhmmmfffpp!!!"

Jackson meronta-ronta karena sang Papa masih terus membekap mulutnya. Oke, dia akan diam. Tapi tolong lepaskan ini karena rasanya Jackson hampir mati kehabisan nafas!!!

Baekhyun melirik tak berminat pada kedua laki-laki kesayangannya. Lakukan apapun yang mereka mau juga terserah. Baekhyun hanya terlalu galau untuk meladeni tingkah absurd suami dan anaknya itu.

Chanyeol melotot penuh kode pada sang putra, yang dibalas dengan pelototan juga oleh Jackson. Adegan sikut menyikut dan tendang menendang dibawah meja pun terjadi.

Argumentasi tanpa suara yang mereka lakukan akhirnya berhenti ketika Baekhyun kembali buka suara. "Cepat habiskan sarapannya. Nanti kalian terlambat."

"Baik, Ma."

Kedua pasang ayah dan anak itu menyahut kompak, memasukkan nasi kedalam mulut dalam gesture yang tenang. Mama jadi pendiam begini, otomatis suasana di meja makan pun ikutan sepi dan tidak berwarna seperti biasanya.

Memang benar apa kata orang. Sosok ibu adalah lentera dan jantung utama didalam sebuah rumah. Tanpa Ibu, suasana tidak akan hidup apalagi hangat. Apapun yang terjadi pada Ibu, hal itu bisa sangat mempengaruhi seisi rumah dan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

_P.S. Jadi, kalau ingin keluarga kalian selalu ceria dan bahagia, mulailah dengan cara membahagiakan ibu kalian, ya!_

**e)(o**

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, dan Baekhyun membatalkan rencananya untuk pergi kerumah Kyungsoo karena tetangganya itu sedang menginap dirumah sang mertua sejak semalam. Untungnya barusan ia sudah bisa BAB. Setidaknya beban dipikirannya sudah berkurang satu. Fiuh... syukurlah.

Tadi siang Jackson mengirim WhatsApp, katanya dia pulang terlambat karena harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman. Sementara Chanyeol sebentar lagi pulang. Ia berharap kedua lelakinya bisa sampai dirumah sebelum jam makan malam tiba.

"Aku pulang."

Suara Jackson yang baru memasuki pintu langsung menggema didalam rumah, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Jarang sekali Jackson pulang terlambat begini. Jujur, Baekhyun sudah rindu pada sang anak walau hanya berpisah beberapa jam saja.

Ia sedang menata piring di meja makan ketika langkah kaki Jackson datang mendekatinya.

"Ma, Njek bawa ubi bakar untuk Mama."

Baekhyun memandang kantung kertas berisi ubi bakar manis yang sedikit mengepulkan asap panas. Ah, itu kan salah satu makanan favoritnya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu betul kalau sekarang belum musim panen ubi, pasti mencarinya akan sangat sulit.

"Njek dapat dari mana?"

"Njek beli di pasar Dongdaemun, Ma."

"Apa? Sejauh itu? Kenapa Njek sampai pergi ke sana segala?"

"A-anu... Ada bahan tugas kelompok yang harus Njek dan teman-teman beli dari sana." Jackson menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, berharap sang Mama percaya pada kebohongannya.

Ia sebenarnya sengaja pergi ke pasar Dongdaemun hanya untuk mencari ubi bakar kesukaan Mamanya. Apalagi kalau sedang kesulitan BAB, Jackson tahu betul kalau Mamanya sering mencari ubi untuk mengatasi "masalah" tersebut. Sayangnya sekarang belum musim panen. Ubi bakar menjadi barang langka dan sulit untuk ditemukan.

Untungnya Baekhyun hanya balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih, ya."

"Mama tidak perlu susah-susah makan salad malam ini. Makan ubinya saja."

"Iya, Mama akan makan ubinya."

"Pakai susu dan mentega pasti tambah enak."

"Njek benar. Mama akan makan dengan bahagia malam ini!"

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu kompak sama-sama tertawa. Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa untuk bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memiliki Jackson sebagai putranya. Jackson itu memang tipikal anak yang bandel, menyebalkan, dan mesum seperti Ayahnya yang kadang membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, Baekhyun tahu betul kalau Jackson adalah anak yang sangat penyayang dan selalu memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya.

"Papa pulang."

Suara klik pada daun pintu yang tertutup membuat mereka berdua celingukan menanti sang Papa. Figur Chanyeol yang tinggi pun muncul, beserta kantung plastik ditangan yang sepertinya berisi belanjaan.

"Wah, Njek baru pulang juga?"

"Papa bawa apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jackson malah balik bertanya. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangkat tinggi kantung plastik tersebut, berniat memamerkannya.

"Papa bawa strawberry segar kesukaan Mama dan juga Pizza untuk makan malam!"

Baekhyun dan Jackson spontan tersenyum sumringah dengan tatapan yang berkilau-kilau. Jackson mengambil cepat belanjaan sang Papa dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Hari ini kita pesta!"

Chanyeol bersorak penuh semangat, bersiap menarik kursi makan setelah mencuci tangan di counter dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Papa kan belum gajian. Ada gerangan apa beli makanan sebanyak ini?"

"Iya, Papa kan pegawai kantoran berkantung kering."

Jackson menyahut pertanyaan sang Mama dengan guyonannya yang khas, membuat Baekhyun hampir meledak dalam tawa.

Chanyeol pura-pura cemberut walau sebenarnya ia sudah kebal diejek seperti ini. "Papa memang berkantung kering, tapi bukan berarti Papa orang yang pelit."

Chanyeol berucap bangga, membusungkan dadanya dan tersenyum penuh kharisma. Baekhyun dan Jackson hanya melongo sambil bertepuk tangan pura-pura kagum. Dasar keluarga absurd.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan."

"Mari makan!"

Malam ini, suasana di meja makan kembali hidup seperti sedia kala. Baekhyun makan dengan lahap dan gembira, seperti janjinya pada Jackson tadi. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, inilah hal yang paling membuat kedua laki-laki dominan dirumahnya bahagia; melihat sang Mama selalu ceria, menanggapi setiap canda dan tawa yang mereka lemparkan tanpa guratan beban diwajah cantiknya.

Inilah malam sempurna bagi keluarga Park yang selalu bahagia dalam kesederhanaan.

**e)(o**

To be continued?

A/N: Fanfic ini kubuat dengan mengadaptasi konsep dari komik/manga secara umum. Setiap bagian akan ada 1 sampai 2 sub-bab seperti yang tertulis di **daftar isi**. Overall masing-masing sub-bab sudah kurangkai plotnya, jadi tinggal eksekusi saja.

Maaf ya kalau jelek (dan gagal). Ini pertama kalinya aku ingin fokus mencoba genre comedy/humor. I know my sense of humor sucks. But at least you guys could enjoy it even just a slightest bit.

Reviewnya ditunggu lho :) Review juseyo~ kalo responnya bagus akan cepat dilanjut. Aku akan berusaha!


	2. Bagian II

**Domestic Park Family - Bagian II**

xxx

x

xxx

_**\- Kebobolan?! -**_

Sepertinya masalah sembelit Baekhyun sudah hilang, tapi bukan berarti sang Mama bisa melupakan tentang bobot badannya yang naik begitu saja. Siang itu akhirnya ia datang mengunjungi Kyungsoo, berdiri didepan pintu rumah tetangganya sambil menekan bel.

"Oh, Baekhyunie Hyung? Silahkan masuk."

"Ehehehehe... Kyung, maaf ya mengganggu."

Baekhyun terkekeh renyah, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang super imut dibalik senyum kotak itu. Terlepas dari usianya yang sudah matang, baby face tetap menjadi ciri khas sang kakak tingkat di masa sekolah dulu.

"Menganggu itu kan salah satu keahlianmu."

Kyungsoo orangnya memang begini, dan tak pernah sedikitpun Baekhyun merasa tersinggung pada perkataannya yang sarat akan sindiran juga sarkasme itu.

Baekhyun langsung dituntun menuju ruang keluarga. Seperti biasa rumah Kyungsoo juga sepi saat siang hari sama seperti keadaan rumahnya. Jongin bekerja, sedangkan mereka belum dikaruniai anak karena usia pernikahan masih terbilang dini; 2 tahun.

Ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang lebih tua dari pasangan satu ini, juga sudah lebih dulu berkeluarga sejak lama. Siapa yang tidak kenal ChanBaek, pasangan fenomenal sekolah yang menikah di usia sangat muda bagi kebanyakan warga Korea Selatan; 20 tahun. Ditambah 13 tahun pasca pernikahan, sudah bisa dihitung kan berapa umur mereka berdua sekarang.

"Kyung, dimana alat penimbangmu?"

"Hyung mau menimbang apa? Tepung? Mau membuat kue?"

"Iiihhh bukan timbangan yang itu. Tapi... Emm... Maksudku timbangan berat badan." Volume suara Baekhyun jadi mengecil diujung kalimat, hampir seperti berbisik.

Kyungsoo menatap tetangganya dengan pandangan yang menghakimi, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun pikirkan. Kekehan Baekhyun yang malu-malu itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kyungsoo terkesan.

"Disana, aku menaruhnya di kolong sofa."

Laki-laki carrier bermata doe itu menunjuk sofa yang dimaksud dengan menggerakkan dagunya.

Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu untuk cepat-cepat mengambil benda itu. "Kyung, aku akan menutup mata. Nanti beri tahu aku berapa angka yang keluar, ya."

Terpaksa Kyungsoo menurut pada permintaan absurd tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ia mendekat dengan malas sementara Baekhyun melepas cardigan rajutnya. Tch, dia memang niat sekali ingin menimbang berat badan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tidak pakai timbangan Hyung sendiri saja? Kalian kan juga punya 1 dirumah."

"Sayangnya, milik kami dirumah sudah rusak." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai, seperti benar-benar yakin bahwa benda itu memang telah rusak. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu asal, percaya saja pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyungnya.

"Nah, aku percaya padamu, Kyung. Cepat katakan, berapa angka yang keluar?"

Baekhyun berdiri diatas timbangan dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Dalam hati ia harap-harap cemas. Ekspektasinya sih masih 65. Kalau beruntung, angkanya akan turun 1 sampai 2 kilo karena Baekhyun semakin rajin makan salad akhir-akhir ini.

"70."

Tidak, Baekhyun pasti salah dengar.

"Berapa?"

"70."

Kali ini Kyungsoo mengulang lebih keras. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tertawa; dan entah kenapa jadi terdengar seram. Kyungsoo menatap horor Hyungnya yang kembali bertingkah seperti orang gila.

"Hahahaha... Mana mungkin, Kyung. Timbanganmu ini pasti sudah rusak juga."

"Rusak apanya? Jongin baru membelikan ini sebulan yang lalu."

Ah iya, dilihat dari modelnya saja Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau timbangan milik Kyungsoo adalah yang paling modern saat ini.

Sial, Baekhyun tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia masih ingin denial. Mana mungkin kan dia segembrot itu?! Apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat sampai harus berubah segendut ini?!

"Kyung, aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak sedang hamil! Tapi kenapa beratku jadi tidak manusiawi begini?!"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal dilantai. Dunia benar-benar telah berlaku kejam kepadanya. Pantas saja Chanyeol sudah jarang pakai gaya menggendong saat bercinta. Pasti suaminya itu bisa sakit pinggang kalau sering-sering melakukannya.

"Ya mana aku tahu. Jangan-jangan Hyung memang benaran hamil."

Kyungsoo menjawab asal, nadanya begitu santai tapi cukup membuat kepala Baekhyun tersentak oleh petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar didalam sana.

Kyungsoo pasti bercanda.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat, tangannya membentuk gestur penolakan. "Tidak! Mana mungkin aku hamil lagi! Jarum KB yang aku pakai belum kadaluarsa, kok!"

"Tanya saja pada dokter. Jangan berteriak-teriak didepanku terus."

"Huuwweeee Kyung bagaimana ini?! Chanyeol itu gajinya kecil, kami belum siap punya anak lagi huuwweeee...!!! Jackson juga sudah besar, sebentar lagi masuk SMP. Lucu kan kalau dia baru punya adik sekarang huhuhuhu Eomma aku harus bagaimana..."

Terpaksa Kyungsoo harus mencupcupkan Hyungnya yang manja ini sampai ia berhenti menangis seperti bocah yang kehilangan permen. Punya sahabat sekaligus tetangga yang absurd begini memang sangat merepotkan. Baekhyun yang terkenal Drama Queen sejak masa sekolah sama sekali tidak berubah ya rupanya.

"Kebobolan dalam rumah tangga itu hal biasa. Coba saja Hyung periksa untuk memastikannya. Kalau benar hamil ya disyukuri saja."

Kebobolan, ya? Baekhyun menyesal melayani nafsu gila Chanyeol hampir tiap malam kalau begini ceritanya.

_P.S. Padahal kan sama-sama enak, kenapa cuma Chanyeol yang disalahkan. Ckckck, dasar Godzilla betina._

**e)(o**

"Huuuwwweeeee Papa!!! Mama hamil nih gara-gara Papa!!!"

"Sudah pasti Mama hamil karena Papa, dong. Masa karena Park Bogum."

"Iya. Kalau yang menghamili Mama adalah Park Bogum, pasti wajah Njek akan jauh lebih tampan dan kita hidup kaya raya, Ma. Mama sih, salah pilih Park. Harusnya Park Bogum bukan Park Chanyeol."

"Ya Njek! Mau baku hantam ya sama Papa?"

"Njek bicara fakta, Pa. Jangan tersinggung begitu, dong."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol kalah argumen kalau lawannya adalah Jackson (sama Baekhyun pun selalu kalah, sih). Entah darimana bakat mulut licin anaknya itu berasal. Tapi kemungkinan besar ya dari Baekhyun, tentu saja.

Chanyeol pura-pura memelototi putranya dengan gaya menantang. Tangannya hendak mencolok mata sang anak, membentuk gestur khas "awas kamu ya" yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Jackson.

Mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga setelah makan malam, karena Mama bilang ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Bicara apanya. Sejak tadi sang Mama hanya sibuk menangis dan berteriak seperti orang kerasukan. Jackson menghela nafas maklum dibalik buku pelajaran yang ia baca.

Sebenarnya, buku paket fisika itu hanya sebuah kedok klasik untuk menutupi komik hentai dibaliknya. Bingo. Siapa yang sudah menebak dengan benar sejak awal?

"Dasar Papa bodoh! Maksudnya Mama hamil betulan, Pa! Mama hamil adiknya Njek!"

"APA?!"

Chanyeol terkejut secara dramatis, sampai mata besarnya melebar dan tangannya mencengkram lengan atas Baekhyun yang berisi. Ah, kejal sekali. Mungkin benar istrinya memang sedang hamil.

"Njek kok tidak kaget?"

Sambil sesenggukan Baekhyun bertanya pada putranya yang masih tampak santai membaca buku fisika. Maaf, maksudnya komik hentai.

"Kenapa harus kaget? Setiap hari Njek sudah biasa mendengar suara-suara ghaib dari kamar Mama dan Papa. Tidak heran kalau hasilnya jadi begini."

"YAAAAKKK!!! NJEK!!!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak kesal walau tak bisa berkata-kata. Ternyata selama ini Njek suka mencuri dengar kalau Mama-Papanya sedang "bergelut" malam-malam.

"POKOKNYA INI SEMUA SALAH PAPA!"

"Kenapa hanya Papa yang disalahkan, Ma?"

"KALAU PAPA BISA TAHAN NAFSU SEDIKIT SAJA, PASTI SEMUA INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!"

"Tapi kan Mama juga ikutan enak."

"UUUGGHHH DIAM!!! POKOKNYA MAMA BENCI PAPA!!!"

Aksi baku hantam pun benar-benar terjadi dirumah ini.

"ADUH SAKIT MA AMPUN!"

Pelakunya tentu saja adalah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa bergelung bak kepompong dilantai demi melindungi dirinya dari KDRT yang dilakukan oleh sang istri.

Bunyi gedebak-gedebuk kini menjadi sebuah soundtrack yang menemani Jackson selama kegiatan membaca komiknya. Ia melirik sebentar pada lantai, sedikit kasihan melihat sang Papa terus mengaduh sakit dan memohon agar Mamanya berhenti melakukan penyiksaan.

Jackson pikir sudah saatnya ia turun tangan. Mau sampai kapan pergelutan ini terjadi kalau bukan dia yang menghentikannya? Anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas malas, menutup bukunya kemudian berdiri dari sofa.

"Sudah cukup, Ma. Hentikan. Yang penting kan Papa sudah babak belur."

Jackson menahan lembut tangan Mamanya, lalu menunjuk sang Papa yang sudah tergeletak cukup mengenaskan dilantai. Rambutnya berantakan habis dijambak, diatas pipinya melekat cap telapak tangan bekas tamparan yang memerah. Juga aktingnya yang pura-pura menangis itu cukup membuat Jackson memutar bola mata jengah. Dramatisnya melebihi sinetron.

"Hiks... Njek bagaimana ini... Kalau Mama hamil, bagaimana dengan nasib keluarga kita? Dengan gaji Papa yang sekecil itu, apa kita bisa bisa bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini?"

Baekhyun menangis dengan tubuh Jackson yang memeluknya. Terpaksa Jackson harus mencupcupkan sang Mama persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sudah Njek bilang kan, ini karena Mama salah mencari suami."

"Yaaakkk!!! Kalian berdua!!! Berhenti memojokkan Papa terus seperti ini!"

Chanyeol meneriakkan protes dari baringannya dilantai. Ah, badan sakit begini rasanya jadi sukar untuk bangun.

"Lebih baik Mama beli testpack. Atau ke bidan sekalian supaya tahu hasilnya apakah Mama benar-benar hamil atau tidak."

Seketika suara tangis Baekhyun berhenti. Sang Mama mendongak dan menatap sang putra penuh harap dengan air mata yang masih berlinang.

Chanyeol pun begitu. Ia spontan mengangkat kepalanya demi memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka berdua dengan lebih jelas.

"Njek benar. Kalau begitu Mama akan ke bidan sekarang juga."

Chanyeol yang menguping pun terlonjak bangkit dan berlari menghampiri sang istri dan anak. "Tunggu disini, Papa akan ambil kunci mobil."

**e)(o**

Suara pintu yang dibuka memecah konsentrasi Jackson yang sedang fokus menonton TV. Kepalanya celingukan, menanti kedua orangtuanya yang pasti baru kembali dari klinik bidan.

"Bagaimana?"

Jackson melihat Papanya muncul lebih dulu. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut, sepertinya efek stress dan kesal. Apa Mama benar-benar hamil?

Chanyeol membanting dirinya untuk duduk diatas sofa. Sang Papa menghela nafas lelah, yang mana semakin membuat Jackson penasaran. "Bagaimana hasilnya, Pa? Kenapa Papa terlihat kusut seperti ini?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Mamamu yang maha benar itu."

Perhatian Jackson langsung teralih karena ada suara sandal rumah khas yang selalu dipakai oleh Mamanya datang mendekat. Siluet Baekhyun muncul dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya sibuk memilin-milin ujung kaos yang dia pakai.

"Mama?"

Sang Mama mendongak, senyum kikuk kini menghiasi wajahnya. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Chanyeol.

"Cepat jelaskan semuanya pada Jackson. Jangan ada yang ditutup-tutupi."

Sang Papa sepertinya benar-benar terlihat kesal, nada bicaranya terkesan menyindir. Jackson mengangkat satu alisnya, menanti jawaban yang ingin segera dia dengar.

"Anu... Mama... Sebenarnya Mama tidak hamil."

"Apa ini bagus? Bukankah ini yang Mama inginkan?"

"Itu belum semuanya, Njek. Coba dengarkan lagi." Sang Papa tiba-tiba menyelinapkan sebuah komentar. Hal itu sempat membuat Baekhyun melayangkan death glare kearahnya.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli. Tingkahnya seperti orang yang sedang menggenggam kartu AS; tidak punya rasa takut bahkan pada monster seperti Baekhyun.

"Intinya Mama tidak sedang hamil, sayang. Jadi Njek tidak perlu khawa-"

"Mama itu bertambah gendut, lalu tiba-tiba berasumsi kalau dirinya sedang hamil dan langsung menyalahkan Papa."

"PAPA!!!"

"Kenapa? Memang kenyataan begitu, kan?"

"Bwahahahahahahaha... Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi."

Jackson sibuk terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajah Baekhyun semakin bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus. Ini semua memang salahnya, sih.

"Habisnya, timbangan Mama tidak biasanya sampai seberat ini."

"Terimalah kenyataan, Ma. Mau Mama segembrot apapun toh Papa masih cinta."

"Yak!!! Beraninya Papa menyebut Mama gembrot!"

"Bwahahahahahahaha~ gembrot-gembrot~"

Ejekan dari Jackson hanya makin memperparah keadaan saja. Baekhyun bersungut diam dengan kepulan asap yang mulai keluar dari lubang telinganya. Suara khas tulang kini datang dari jari-jarinya yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Tatapan membunuh Baekhyun arahkan pada dua laki-laki yang masih sibuk melempar lelucon tentang dirinya.

"Lipatan lemaknya seperti wafer Tango Pa, berlapis-lapis!"

"Terus pantatnya itu Njek, bulat dan goyang-goyang kalau berjalan!"

"Bilang saja kalau Papa suka, iya kan?"

"Papa mana bisa menolak sih... Ehehehehe..."

Kicauan tak berfaedah antara Ayah dan Anak itu sontak berhenti ketika muncul aura gelap yang menakutkan datang menyelimuti mereka.

"Pa, perasaanku jadi tidak enak."

Jackson memberi kode agar Papanya menoleh. Sumpah ia terlalu takut untuk melihat ke samping. Papanya yang pengecut malah merinding lebih parah.

"Sudah selesai bergosipnya? Kalian pikir Mama akan diam saja, hah?"

_**Kratak... Kratak...**_

Persendian jari Baekhyun kembali berbunyi, kali ini lebih keras. Senyum penuh dendam kini terulas dibibir tipisnya.

_**BRAK!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**PLETAK!**_

"INI RASAKAN YA KEMARAHAN MAMA!!! INILAH AKIBATNYA KALAU KALIAN BERANI MEMBICARAKAN SOAL BADAN MAMA! TIDAK TAHU TERIMAKASIH YA DASAR SUAMI DAN ANAK DURHAKA! TIAP HARI DILAYANI SEPERTI RAJA TAPI SEENAKNYA MENGATAI MAMA GENDUT!!! TIDAK AKAN MAMA AMPUNI!!!"

Dua lawan satu, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol dan Jackson kalah telak kalau lawan gelutnya adalah Baekhyun.

"ADUH MA AMPUN MA MAAFKAN PAPA!!!"

"MAAFIN NJEK JUGA MA ADUH SAKIT SEKALI!!!"

_**GEDEBAK-GEDEBUK...**_

_**GEDEBAK-GEDEBUK...**_

Baekhyun melakukan gerakan mengunci dengan cara menindih kedua badan laki-laki yang sedang meraung sakit dan tak berdaya dilantai. Pantat gemuknya ia pakai khusus untuk menduduki badan Chanyeol. Bantal sofa dan sandal kelinci kesayangannya adalah senjata yang paling mematikan untuk menghukum mereka berdua.

Jangan pernah remehkan tubuh pendek Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya, selalu Mama yang akan menang jika berkelahi dengan 2 laki-laki dominan dirumah ini.

**e)(o**

_**\- Uang Jajan -**_

Ini malam yang tenang, kalau saja Jackson tidak tiba-tiba keluar kamar dan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Ma-"

"PR-mu, Njek. Kerjakan dulu sana, setelah itu baru boleh menonton TV."

Masih mengunyah jeruk yang baru dikupasnya, Baekhyun menyela perkataan Jackson tanpa repot-repot melirik ke arah putra semata wayangnya itu. Ya, boro-boro mendengarkan kalau begitu.

Sesekali Baekhyun juga menyuap potongan jeruk kemulut Chanyeol, yang langsung dilahap dengan senang hati oleh sang suami.

"Ck, Mama... Bukan itu maksud Njek."

Jackson memutar bola mata jengah. Terkadang Mamanya memang suka membuat frustasi. Ngomel itu tetap jadi prioritas ketimbang menggunakan kupingnya untuk mendengar.

"Lantas apa? Kalau Njek mau camilan nanti Mama antarkan ke kamar. Sana cepat lanjutkan mengerjakan PR."

"Njek mau tambahan uang jajan, Ma. Bukan camilan."

Jackson bersumpah, baru saja ia seperti melihat sepasang laser merah menyala dari mata sang Mama, memicing ganas kearahnya. Hiii... seram. Tapi sejak minggu lalu Jackson sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan kalah. Mamanya boleh saja mengomel, menjambak rambutnya, ataupun melempar piring keseluruh rumah. Jackson tetap pada pendiriannya untuk meminta jatah uang jajan lebih. Sebentar lagi dia mau masuk SMP, sudah saatnya membuat sebuah perubahan.

Dan demi urusan lelaki, katanya dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa! Mama tidak akan memberi uang jajan lebih padamu sampai Njek benar-benar masuk SMP pilihan Mama."

"Iya Ma... Njek pasti akan masuk SMP pilihan Mama. Tapi sudah saatnya uang jajan Njek ditambah. Njek butuh sekali uangnya, Ma."

"Memangnya Njek butuh uangnya untuk apa?"

Sang Papa yang sedari tadi fokus pada acara komedi di TV akhirnya menengahi.

Duh, siapa tahu Papa bisa ikutan membujuk Mama. Jackson jadi sedikit optimis sekarang.

"Anu... untuk ditabung, Pa. Nanti uangnya bisa Njek pakai kalau mau beli game console terbaru. Kan tidak perlu meminta uang lagi pada Mama dan Papa."

Baekhyun memicing skeptis, sedangkan Chanyeol diam-diam nampak menimbang permintaan sang anak sambil berpikir.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu uang jajan Njek Papa yang akan tambah."

"TIDAK BISA!"

Belum sempat Jackson melakukan selebrasi untuk uang jajan tambahannya, Baekhyun keburu memotong dengan protes keras dan tak berperasaan. Konfeti warna-warni yang menghujani Jackson langsung tergantikan menjadi abu.

"Memangnya Papa langsung percaya begitu saja kalau Njek mau menabung?!"

Chanyeol berkedip-kedip tak mengerti, sedangkan Baekhyun masih terus mempelototinya ganas.

"Papa seperti tidak tahu sifat anak sendiri saja."

"Mama tuh yang sok tahu." Jackson menyahut, tapi mulutnya kembali terkunci saat tatapan membunuh Baekhyun kembali terarah kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, Ma. Ini kan cuma uang jajan. Siapa tahu Jackson memang sedang perlu."

"Papa memang yang paling pengertian." Mata Jackson jadi berkaca-kaca dan rasanya ingin berhambur memeluk sang Papa.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Tambah uang jajan Jackson pakai uang saku Papa! Mama tidak mau tahu! Gaji pokok harus tetap utuh saat sampai ke tangan Mama!"

"Yah Mama... Tega sekali sama Papa..."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang merengek dan merana menatap istrinya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap acuh sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan dibawah dada. Semua orang tahu, apapun yang Mama ucapkan itu hukumnya m-u-t-l-a-k.

"Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat."

"Tenang Pa. Karena Papa sudah baik pada Njek, nanti Njek kirimkan link terbaru untuk Papa. Njek dapat dari teman-teman nih."

Tanpa perlu banyak bertanya, Chanyeol langsung menangkap maksud dari perkataan sang putra. Senyum licik mereka sama-sama terkembang. Kalau sudah begini, paras mereka jadi semakin mirip bak pinang dibelah dua.

Baekhyun melirik curiga. Apa-apaan Ayah dan Anak ini? Link? Link apa yang mereka maksud?

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari Mama?"

"Ah tidak... Bukan apa-apa. Ini urusan sesama pria dominan. Mama tidak boleh tahu."

Jackson mendadak songong, membuat Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya kesal.

Dalam hati Jackson dan Chanyeol sibuk terkikik, bersyukur karena selain lugu Mamanya juga sedikit gaptek. Baekhyun itu hanya bisa pakai internet untuk melihat sosial media seperti Facebook dan Instagram. Paling jauh juga mainnya di YouTube atau Cookpad. Oh, yang paling sering sih cuma buka WhatsApp.

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar sesuatu soal link dari Kyungsoo. Tapi apa ya? Aku sedikit lupa." Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di dagu sebagai gesture berpikir.

Waduh gawat, pasti ini ada sangkut pautnya sama curhatan Tante Kyungsoo tentang Paman Jongin.

"Ya sudah, Njek mau lanjut bikin PR. Selamat malam!"

_**Blam!**_

Pintu kamar Jackson terbanting, terdengar pula suara anak kunci yang diputar dua kali. Jackson itu cukup pintar. Dia segera berlari masuk ke kamar demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan sang Mama. Jackson hanya bisa berdoa semoga Papanya tidak babak belur kalau sampai Mama tahu soal link itu.

Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol itu sedikit lemot. Dan juga kurang beruntung, sepertinya. Ia bahkam tidak menyadari senyuman setan yang saat ini mengembang di bibir sang istri.

Sial, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah mulai ingat.

"Papa mau jeruk lagi?"

"Iya, Ma. Papa mau." Chanyeol mengangguk bersemangat. Dia tidak tahu bahaya apa yang sedang mengintai jiwanya sekarang.

"Ini, makan yang banyak ya Pa. Habiskan jeruk ini sampai tidak ada sisa."

"Lho, Ma. Kenapa kulit jeruknya- Mmpph!"

"Nih, habiskan! Habiskan!"

Baekhyun terus menyuapkan kulit jeruk kemulut suaminya tanpa belas kasihan. Chanyeol tersiksa oleh rasa pahit dari kulit jeruk dan rongga mulutnya yang sudah mulai penuh.

"PAPA PIKIR MAMA TIDAK TAHU, HAH?! LINK ITU ISINYA VIDEO-VIDEO SEKSI WANITA YANG BERGOYANG PAKAI BAJU KURANG BAHAN, IYA KAN?! MAMA SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA DARI KYUNGSOO! KAU DAN JONGIN ITU SAMA SAJA! MESUM DAN HIDUNG BELANG! SEKARANG MALAH JACKSON JADI IKUT-IKUTAN MESUM SEPERTI DIRIMU! DASAR TUA BANGKA TIDAK TAHU MALU! RASAKAN INI!"

"Addjuh mah hampuhn... Mmpph! Mmpph!"

Sambil terus mengoceh, Baekhyun semakin gencar menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan potongan kulit jeruk. Kali ini malah ditambah dengan timpukan bertubi-tubi pakai bantal sofa.

"TEGA-TEGANYA PAPA MASIH MELIHAT VIDEO BEGITUAN! PADAHAL TIAP MALAM ADA MAMA YANG SELALU DIGAGAHI! OTAK PAPA ITU ISINYA APA, HAH?! APA JANGAN-JANGAN PAPA MEMBAYANGKAN WANITA LAIN SAAT MENGGENJOT MAMA?! AYO JAWAB!"

Logikanya, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menjawab kalau mulutnya sudah tersumpal penuh oleh kulit jeruk seperti ini. Ya Tuhan... Jackson hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala didalam kamar. Keributan masih terus terjadi, entah sampai kapan Papanya akan mendapat siksaan seperti ini.

Papa yang malang. Sudah uang sakunya terpotong, sekarang malah kena sasaran amukan Mama yang seperti Godzilla betina kalau sedang marah. Dan sayangnya, Papa itu bukan Ultraman yang bisa jadi lawan setimpal untuk Mama.

Chanyeol kalah telak.

**e)(o**

"Terimakasih."

"Ini kembaliannya. Silahkan datang lagi~"

Ucapan salam dari si pemilik toko grosir tempat Baekhyun membeli belanjaan menghantarkan dirinya keluar pintu. Cuaca siang yang begitu terik dan panas langsung menyambutnya, membuat ibu satu anak itu sedikit menyipitkan mata menahan radiasi. Kulitnya yang seputih susu jadi ikut terpapar. Untung Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa pakai sunblock setiap hari.

"Ya Tuhan panas sekali hari ini... Coba saja payung dirumah tidak tiba-tiba menghilang. Padahal aku selalu menaruhnya dibelakang pintu. Kenapa bisa tidak ada, ya."

Baekhyun menggerutu sendirian kala melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kantung plastik belanjaan, sementara yang kanan sesekali mengusap peluh didahinya. Sial, ada tanjakan dimana-mana sepanjang jalan. Anak-anak kecil tampak berlarian dengan topi dikepala mereka, sepertinya baru pulang sekolah. Ah iya, ini memang jamnya anak-anak pulang sekolah.

Sesekali Baekhyun juga berpapasan dengan ibu rumah tangga lain dijalan. Mereka baru mau keluar belanja disaat Baekhyun sudah selesai melakukannya. Mencuci dan berberes rumah juga sudah ia kerjakan. Sepulangnya dari belanja, tugasnya hanya tinggal memasak untuk makan siang dan makan malam saja.

Ya, poin unggul dari seorang Park Baekhyun adalah kerjanya yang cekatan dan juga tekun. Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin Chanyeol si hidung belang bisa betah dan tergila-gila padanya sampai sekarang. Suami dan anaknya itu beruntung karena selalu mendapat servis terbaik dari sang Mama.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar, ya. Apa gadis SMA itu sedang main pacar-pacaran dengan anak SD? Iya sih badannya besar dan tinggi. Tapi tetap saja, anak laki-laki itu kan masih SD."

Baekhyun mencibir usil, melirik dari kejauhan sepasang anak sekolah yang berjalan mesra-mesraan dibawah teduhan payung biru bermotif anak ayam kuning.

Ah, payung itu persis seperti miliknya ngomong-ngomong. Dan kebetulannya lagi, anak laki-laki itu memakai blazer sekolah yang sama dengan milik Jackson. Warna biru donker memang warna seragamnya SD Negeri Gangsan.

_T-tunggu dulu..._

_Ini murni kebetulan, atau jangan-jangan..._

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya agar semakin dekat dengan pasangan cinta monyet yang beda usia itu. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Baekhyun pasti sudah gila kalau sampai mencurigai anak itu adalah putranya Jackson.

"Noona, nanti kita mampir beli minuman ya di Vending Machince dekat rumahmu. Kali ini aku yang akan traktir."

Sial, bahkan suaranya yang sedikit pecah itu persis seperti milik Jackson.

"Benarkah? Wah~ kau baik sekali, Jack."

APA DIA BILANG?! JACK?!

"Jackson?"

Baekhyun melandaikan badannya sambil menepuk bahu si murid SD, bergumam pelan walau agak ragu. Anak laki-laki itu pun menoleh.

"Shit..." Anak itu berdesis tertahan, wajahnya mendadak pucat. "Mama?!"

Holy moly.

Kedua sipit Baekhyun langsung membola, kobaran api nampak berkilat-kilat dari tatapannya. Jackson gemetaran. Sial, kenapa bisa dia bertemu Mamanya disini? Tidak biasanya memang Baekhyun berbelanja selain di toserba milik Heechul. Tapi karena kebetulan toko grosirnya Pak Eunhyuk sedang ada diskon untuk daging sapi, mana mungkin Baekhyun melawatkan kesempatan emas itu begitu saja.

"Cuaca hari ini panas sekali, ya? Sepertinya Mama kenal siapa pemilik payung ini."

"A-anu... I-itu... M-ma a-aku..."

Jackson tergagap menanggapi perkataan sarkasme dari Mamanya. Sial, image cool yang berusaha ia bangun didepan Dahyun Noona jadi hancur berantakan hanya karena melihat aura setan yang menguar dari sang Mama.

"Nanti disimpang jalan sana mau beli minuman, ya? Uang jajan tambahan dari Papa ternyata dimanfaatkan dengan baik, hm? Jangan lupa, Mama juga titip Cola, ya."

"I-iya Ma... Njek m-mau..." Mata anak itu melirik kanan-kiri tak tentu arah, seperti sedang membaca situasi sekitar. "Bye!"

_**Wuusshh!**_

Secepat angin anak laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan TKP beserta payung dan juga Noona cantik yang masih bengong melihat kejadian barusan.

"DAHYUN NOONA MIANHAE! SEBAIKNYA NOONA JUGA CEPAT LARI SEBELUM MAMAKU MENGAMUK PADAMU! DIA BISA BERUBAH JADI GODZILLA BETINA KALAU SEDANG MARAH!"

Jackson berhenti diujung belokan, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar sang Noona bisa mendengar.

"YAK NJEK! KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN, HAH?! SINI JANGAN LARI! DASAR ANAK NAKAL!!!"

Jackson yang semula menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik tembok spontan kembali berlari sekuat tenaga saat sang Mama mulai tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya. Badan Mamanya yang montok (atau yang biasa Jackson sebut sebagai tumpukan lemak) jadi ikut bergoyang-goyang saat berlari, membuat si anak tak bisa menahan tawanya tiap kali menoleh kebelakang.

Bersama payung bergambar anak ayam yang tergeletak dijalan, Dahyun si gadis SMA mencoba memproses kejadian absurd yang barusan ia saksikan. Adik kecil bernama Jackson itu memang lucu dan baik hati, makanya ia tak bisa menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi setelah melihat Mamanya yang galak dan menyeramkan, Dahyun memutuskan untuk berhenti meladeni si anak kecil demi kebaikan semuanya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran antara ibu dan anak itu kini menjadi tontonan yang menghibur bagi para pejalan kaki yang melintas dilingkungan perumahan tersebut. Benar-benar keluarga yang unik dan berisik.

**e)(o**

Please review i'm so lonely and sad


End file.
